Tes yeux sont mon enfer
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Deux parties d'un même tout, quelle belle connerie romantique hein ? J'espère t'avoir laissé suffisamment de marques pour que tu te souviennes de moi à jamais. Va crever maintenant, loin de moi de préférence.


_Tu ouvris un œil. L'autre resta clôt._

Tu fixais un point quelconque d'un air morne.

 _Ton unique œil entrouvert laissait voir une orbe verte_.

Aucune joie n'éclairait ton regard. Il n'y avait aucun désespoir caché non plus. Juste de l'ennui. Du vide, peut-être. Toi-même, tu ne savais plus si tu étais véritablement dans cet état que l'on pourrait appeler "vivant".

 _Ton œil était un globe (orbe) aux couleurs changeantes, comme s'il était fait de verre et que la lumière modifiait son apparence en permanence_

Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle, cette lueur, cette chose qui pouvait allumer ton regard impassible. En fait, tu ressemblais à un poisson, avec tes yeux vides, globuleux ainsi que ton air un peu hébété.

 _De toute façon tu savais bien que ce n'était que des conneries, ces histoires de lueur, de noyade dans les yeux ou d'autres métaphores tout aussi lyriques. Des trouvailles de poètes et d'écrivaillons en manque d'inspiration._

Tu n'avais jamais rien lu ou vu dans les yeux de quiconque, toi. Les yeux étaient seulement fait pour voir et observer, et la personne qui avait un jour écrit une phrase aussi sirupeuse que "les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme", n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un vaniteux qui avait voulu mettre une fille dans son lit. C'était dégoulinant de mièvrerie, mais les filles adoraient ça. Ah, et tu méprisait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au sexe opposé. Ton mysoginisme exacerbé, encore un défaut à rajouter à la liste.

 _Mais il est vrai que le langage corporel te suffisait largement pour comprendre._

Tu trouvais les corps fascinants, et tu ne t'en cachait pas. Pour toi, qui comprenait le langage corporel et ses secrets pouvait en déduire l'âme, les pensées, inconscientes ou non.

 _Tu trouvais ça con comme pas possible de réduire une personne à ses yeux uniquement. D'ailleurs de la réduire à son physique aussi. Tout était une question d'équilibre et d'harmonie entre les différents composantes de l'être._

Tu aimais les paradoxes. Ils étaient le sel de la vie, soutenais-tu. Ils pimentaient tes réflexions.

 _Tu étais l'exemple parfait du voyeur._

Dévisager, déshabiller les corps était ta passion. Et cette manie que tu avais de fixer les gens de la tête aux pieds, avant de planter ton regard métallique dans celui de ton interlocuteur.

 _Tu étais effrayant. Méprisant. Ignoble. Tu souillais les gens de ton regard intéressé, qui les dépouillait, les mettait à nu devant toi._

Tu pouvais faire preuve de respect, malgré ce que tu te plaisait à faire croire aux autres. En vérité, tu faisais toujours preuve de respect. Au moins au début.

Le problème, c'était que la société et toi n'aviez pas la même définition du respect.

 _Les êtres humains haïssent être mis à nu, dépouillé devant l'un de leur congénères. Toujours cette crainte d'être en position de faiblesse. Tu n'y faisais pas exception._

Dans tes grands moments de cynisme ( c'est à dire quand tu perdais tout espoir en l'humanité, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement ), tu me déclamais des discours sur la future extinction de l'humanité, sur l'importance de cette peur dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Cette peur de ne pas être assez fort, pas assez à la hauteur, d'être inférieur, faible. Chacune de nos actions pouvaient se résumer à cette crainte. Je n'y faisais pas exception, me crachais-tu au visage alors que je t'écoutais, presque religieusement. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus blessante que tu m'aie un jour dite, alors je faisais comme si rien ne m'atteignait, et tu finissais par te calmer.

 _Peut-être que c'était cela qui t'énervais justement. Le fait que je t'écoute, tente de te comprendre, que je te donne mon entière attention sans que tu n'aie rien à donner en échange. Cela te ramenait à ta misérable condition d'humain, de petite chose avide d'attention, prête à tout pour être aimée et écoutée. Notre relation te rabaissait au rang de tous les autres, soumis à tes pulsions, tes sentiments, tes instincts les plus primaires. Et pour toi, c'était le pire des enfers. Te rendre banal. Banal n'étant rien qu'un synonyme de plus du mot faible à tes yeux._

Mais peut-être te mentais-tu à toi-même, et que ton ego démesuré n'ait été qu'une façade, une de plus que je n'avais pas réussi à briser.

J'espère que non. Moi aussi, j'ai un ego, vois-tu. Et le mien se persuade que je suis la seule personne à qui tu confiais tes craintes, tes peines. Le seul à qui tu adressais tes petits sourires que je sais sincères, tes clins d'œil si enfantins.

 _Tu aimais tester tes limites, physiques et morales. Tu voulais les dépasser, te prouver qu'elles n'étaient rien, que même elles n'avaient aucune emprise sur toi._

Même plus tard, cette compulsion ne t'as jamais véritablement quitté. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agissait véritablement de pulsion autodestructrice (comme cela pouvait être malgré tout le cas, et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à revivre des moments pareils) ou de cette idée d'indépendance ultime. Indépendance à l'égard de tout, de tes sentiments, des personnes qui t'aimaient et que tu aimais, de la douleur, de tes envies. Etre parfaitement indépendant, pour toi, c'était ne plus être esclave ni des autres ni des ses pulsions, ni même de son corps. C'était être au-dessus des autres, valoir mieux que cette foule confuse et terriblement banale qu'était le monde pour toi.

 _Et moi j'étais là, je te voyais, je t'observais, je te découvrais. En même temps tu étais là, tu voyais, tu observais, tu découvrais. Je ne voyais que toi, du moins la plupart du temps. Et toi, toi tu goûtais, expérimentais, vivais. Tu ressentais aussi, même si tu haïssais ces sentiments, ces émotions, ces "bêbêtes" comme tu les nommaient, qui te réduisaient à l'état d'une simple marionnette entre mes mains. Que tu étais beau en ce temps-là, où tant de choses te faisaient encore rire et sourire, et que j'en faisais partie. Tu aimais, peut-être. Tu riais, certainement; tu souriais, probablement; et tu me regardais, vraisemblablement._

Mais c'est fini, hein ?

 _Sans rancune, ce fut un beau rêve. Je t'ai aimé, je crois. Tu m'as fait découvrir la souffrance, la vraie, celle qui te tord les boyaux alors même que tout semble parfait, cette noirceur qui t'emplit quand tu comprends que tout est fini._

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je te remercie pour tout, pour cette intensité, pour cette folie, pour cette parenthèse. Mais la haine est encore bien trop présente en moi, je le crains. J'espère qu'un jour, si cela ne t'es pas encore arrivé, tu crèveras de douleur, abandonné et amer.

 _Je vais essayer de vivre._

Je veux survivre, désespérément.

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

Nous deux, ce n'était qu'une passade.

 _Va crever, Harry._

A jamais, Draco.

* * *

Ce texte n'a aucun fucking sens, en plus à la base c'était même pas un genre de dialogue (genre tropisme toussa) mais un seul point de vue, mais comme je voulais faire un drarry voilà. J'espère que c'était violent, c'était un peu le but de base je crois. Quelqu'un aurait-il une interprétation quelconque ? Des remarques ? Ca m'intéresse toujours.

Ciao.


End file.
